


Timeline Splicing (As The Matter Turns To Batter)

by MikomiShine



Series: UniversalTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, My AU, No one swears because i don't swear, Papyrus trying to relax, Portals, Sans actually trying for once, Sans is too curious for his own good, UniversalTale, also Alphys is mentioned, baking with Sans, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Sans actually tries to do something productive, but then the weirdness starts to ensue. And it's only the beginning.
Series: UniversalTale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Timeline Splicing (As The Matter Turns To Batter)

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so nervous to post this one ;u;  
> Mm, I suppose this isn't what I was planning for the next part of this series to be, but it's what I wrote.  
> Also whoever gets the reference to the title gets a cookie :3

It was some weeks after the skeleton brothers had discussed Sans' mental health. The older skeleton was actually trying to make an effort to do more, having made a few different types of baked goods already. This time, he was attempting to make a chocolate cheesecake.

Although he was still a work in progress, he prided himself in trying for once.

"ALRIGHT, SANS. IF YOU NEED MY HELP WITH ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW!" Sans gave his brother a look as he tied his apron around his waist.

"paps, last time you helped, you got the entire kitchen covered in peanut butter."

"YES, WELL - "

"the entire kitchen, paps. including the ceiling."

"OKAY, BUT - "

"there was even some in my eye socket. it was terrible."

"YES, I RECALL YOU FREAKING OUT OVER IT. I SEE THE POINT YOU ARE MAKING."

Sans shook his head.

"i got this, paps. go relax or somethin."

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?"

"you should try it sometime. just sit and watch tv, or read a book."

"W - WELL…...I DID WANT TO READ THOSE INVADER ZIM COMICS FRISK LENT TO ME…"

"there ya go, see? already gettin started."

Soon enough, Papyrus was on the couch, engrossed in the comic book he had in hand. Sans was attempting to ignore the bout of laziness creeping up on him, and triple checking that they had laid out all of the needed ingredients.

"alright, alright." Sans sighed, trying to psych himself up for the task before him. "i can do this. might take a break in between, but i got this. ok, we got the cream cheese, the graham crackers for the crust, the cocoa powder, sugar…...wait what the frick is that weird hole in the wall - "

Sans stared incredulously at the wall on the other side of the kitchen. Smack in the middle of it was a strange glowing circle. It was flashing different colors and it…...seemed to be growing?

".......what the ever loving - ?" Sans started to back away, keeping his hand gripped onto the table next to him. "P. Papyrus….?"

The weird hole was getting larger, glowing even more than before. The colors flashed rapidly, and Sans was starting to freak out a little bit.

"okay - I just wanted to bake….I decided to get off my boney butt and bake today, and this - this weirdness happens - papyrus?!"

"SANS? WHAT IS IT?"

"somethin very weird is goin on here…!"

"WHAT DO YOU - HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT THING, SANS?"

"i don't know, but it's gettin bigger, and that can't be good."

"SHOULD…." Papyrus put a hand on Sans' shoulder, backing up as his brother had done earlier. "SHOULD WE CALL ALPHYS…?" The shorter skeleton glanced up at the taller one, but quickly focused back on the hole.

"maybe we should!"

Papyrus took out his phone, and started dialing.

"wait, paps - look - "

Papyrus looked up, and gave a confused hum.

The hole seemed to be shrinking.

"...."

Sans took a step towards it.

"SANS, NO. GET YOUR SCIENTIFIC BRAIN TO NOT WANT TO GO NEAR THAT THING." 

"s - sorry. i'm just confused and...curious…"

"BE CURIOUS LATER!" Papyrus finished dialing Alphys' number, and the phone began to ring. "YES, HELLO ALPHYS? THERE'S THIS WEIRD COLORFUL HOLE IN THE WALL AT HOME, AND NEITHER SANS OR I KNOW WHAT IT IS?!" 

Sans could hear Alpys's confusion through the phone, but wasn't able to make out what she was saying.

Papyrus began to describe the strangeness to their friend, letting his hand on Sans become lax. The hole was even smaller now, and Sans barely registered himself stepping forward again.

"what….even is this thing…"

The older brother crouched a little away from the odd circle, being sure to not get too close. Papyrus had his back turned towards him at the moment, having not noticed what Sans was doing.

"never saw anything like this in my notes…..and gaster surely never mentioned this…..So it can't be a timeline thing."

Sans felt a weird compulsion telling him to stick his hand inside. He made a face at that thought.

"i don't think so, brain." He started to back up again, just as Papyrus turned and ran over.

"SANS, WHY DID YOU GO NEAR IT - "

"was tryin to see if i could figure it out."

"COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS!!"

"i am taking this seriously." Papyrus sighed, face palming, then dragging his hand down his face.

"JUST - DON'T GO NEAR IT AGAIN…"

Sans glanced back at the thing, tilting his head towards it.

"it's barely even a speck now."

"I DON'T CARE. WAIT TIL IT'S FULLY GONE."

"alright, alright. i hear ya."

The two turn back to the wall, seeing that the hole wasn't there anymore.

".....ALPHYS? YEAH, THE THING VANISHED NOW….I TOLD YOU, WE DON'T KNOW!...NO CLUE, SANS JUST CALLED FOR ME, IT SEEMS IT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE…"

Sans found himself glaring at the wall. He went up to it, scrutinizing the area the hole was in.

Slowly, Sans brought a hand in front of the wall.

He touched it.

…..Nothing happened.

".....huh. almost expected something…"

"I'M GLAD I KEPT YOU FROM STICKING YOUR ARM INTO THAT THING." Papyrus commented, pocketing his phone and walking over to Sans. "KNOWING YOU, YOU WOULD'VE DONE JUST THAT."

"i ain't that stupid, papyrus."

"YOU AREN'T STUPID AT ALL! JUST...OVERLY CURIOUS. IF YOU WERE A CAT, YOU WOULD'VE DIED BY NOW."

"yeah, but the satisfaction of knowing would've revived me."

The two stared at the wall for a moment.

"...SO ARE YOU GONNA GO BACK TO BAKING?"

"hell no, screw that. i ain't comin back into this room for the rest of the day."

"NOTED. I'D PROBABLY DO THE SAME, BUT SOMEONE HAS TO COOK DINNER."

"or we could order takeout."

"...YEAH, WE COULD."

Sans huffed, turning to go to his room.

"WAIT, AREN'T YOU GOING TO CLEAN UP - "

"nah. leave it."

"WHAT, SO THE ANTS CAN GET INTO THE INGREDIENTS, I DON'T THINK SO!"

Sans sighed, trudging partway to the stairs before teleporting to his room. He flopped onto his bed.

"welp. so much for fighting the laziness…..or executive dysfunction. it's more so that."

The hooded monster sighed, rolling over. 

**'you should've cleaned up. you still could've made the cake, y'know. why make papyrus clean up after you again? you're a terrible older brother.'**

"ah, shut up, brain."

**'did you really consider putting your hand in that thing?'**

"apparently so. what's it to ya, brain?"

**'you're really stupid.'**

"i know. i don't need a reminder."

With that last thought, Sans attempted to tune the invasive words out, letting himself drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Screw my anxiety, I keep thinking that I didn't characterize Sans correctly, oof -


End file.
